


Urgent Business

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link needs Rhett's help with an urgent matter on a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Business

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with the idea for this part this morning and wrote it over the course of today. 
> 
> Likely have a few errors or plot issues later, which I'll fix up when I have time, but I like it as is for now.

Rhett took another long drink, squinting over his glass as he looked around the large table. Surrounded by people. Some he had known for a number of years, a few he had met today. New partners of old friends. 

He was at Tom’s house catching up on the happenings of the neighborhood and various other little dramas. He had just finished a long discussion with Peter regarding climate change and whether or not Link had actually vomited in the last episode of GMM he had seen. Which in fact he had. And most of the rest of the day. And had complained about it for at least three days afterwards.

Rhett was enjoying the company of everyone at the table, but he had a finite amount of energy for mindless chitchat in group settings and he had been wishing he could leave for the past forty-five minutes or so. But then food had been served and they had all moved into the dining room, and it seemed rude to eat and leave. And he had eaten a lot.

He and Link were meant to be spending Saturday apart. Link had implied he may have plans and Rhett had decided to not press him for more information, and to make sure that he stayed busyish himself. 

But, he was like a drug. Rhett craved him all of the time. Especially outside of work hours. They had their boundaries in place, so at work at least he knew there was no possibility if anything. But outside of that, anything was possible, at any time.

He let his mind wander to the other man as if he had any real choice about it. Remembering the weight of him against his body, his slow steady movements, his quiet words in his ear. Stay still. Good boy. Come now. 

Rhett managed to stop himself making any noise as he exhaled slowly, so focused on achieving that, that it took a moment to realise his phone was vibrating against his leg. He managed to get it out of his pocket with much squirming. There were very few people it could possibly be. He could feel his heart rate increasing, excited and hopeful before he even saw the name on the screen. 

He glanced around the table quickly, swiping to answer.

“Hello, Sir. Thank you for calling,” he said quietly, keeping an eye on other guests. But they all seemed to be ignoring him at the moment.

“Rhett. Hello. Am I interrupting anything?” 

“Um, no. Not really. Uh.” he glanced around again. “Sir. I am just at a friends having lunch.” 

“Hmm. You don’t have to call me Sir during this call if you think it best. Mom and Pop brigade?” asked Link softly. His voice causing Rhett to get goosebumps.

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Hmm.” Rhett can hear the smile in his voice. “I called because I want you to do something for me, Rhett. You willing to play?”

Rhett licked his lips and glanced around the room again. He knew what he had ok’d for Link to do. And at least half of those were not things he would want to be doing now.

“Uh.” 

“Come on, Rhett. It’ll be fun. I promise.” 

“Ok, maybe.” 

“Thing is. I’m gonna be vulnerable here.” Link paused a moment, “I want you. Really want you. Trying to get shit done and it’s all I can think about.”

Rhett held his breath and the phone tighter. Listening to Link closely, the rest of the people around him forgotten.

“I want to fuck you,” he continued. His voice low and authoritative. “Right now.” 

Rhett gulped, feeling himself twitch in his pants.

“So, I want you to ask… where are you?” 

Rhett cleared his throat, “Tom’s” 

“Down by the taco place?”

“Yes. That Tom.” 

“So, I want you to tell Tom that you need to meet with me. Urgent Business. Need something or other approved for filming schedule. We’ll need about 15 minutes. And privacy. Ask him if there is anywhere we can use.” 

“Link...I’m not sure this is a good idea.” 

“Rubbish,” replied Link steadily. “You’re already imagining what it will feel like being fucked as quickly and quietly as possible somewhere. So stop tryin’ ta be cute and ask the question.” 

Good gosh, he sounded good. Rhett hoped he looked calmer than he felt.

“Hold a sec please, Sir.” he lowered his phone to the table, eventually getting Tom’s attention.

“Um, Tom I just have Link on the phone here.” 

“Oh, say hi from me,” Tom said smiling.

“Sure. Ah, he’s just let me know he needs me to take a look at something for filming to be able to go ahead tomorrow. I’m wondering if it’s ok he pops by for fifteen minutes or so.” 

“Yeah, sure that’s fine man.” 

“Ah, I hate to ask. But is there anywhere private we can borrow?” 

“Yeah, of course. I have a home office just down the hall there. You’re welcome to use that.”

“Thanks, man.” 

Rhett raised his phone to his ear. His heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Yes, Link. That’s fine. Tom is happy for us to borrow his office for a short time.” 

“Good boy. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thank you, ah. Link. See you soon.” Rhett sat staring at the table trying to not smile too broadly. 

Link would not actually come over and fuck him in a virtual strangers office, surely. He might fool around with him a bit, but he wasn’t gonna go that far. Rhett leaned back in his chair, his mind racing. His body quite happy to catch up if he wasn’t careful.

He forced himself to start a conversation with Peter’s wife to pass the time. She wanted to talk about her daughter’s college applications. It was neither distracting or riveting. He was able to “Mmm” “Oh” and “ah” through all of it without paying any attention at all. Instead, he thought of as many unsexy things as he could to stop himself getting hard.

In hardly any time at all, he heard the front doorbell, causing him to jump slightly and have to fight his dick jumping to attention as well. He took a slow steadying breath.

Tom’s wife moved to get the door.

“That is likely Link for me,” Rhett said beginning to stand. 

“I’ll get him.” she said and continued on.

He sat slowly back in his chair, not wanting to be standing awkwardly with a semi hard on in front of a room full of acquaintances.

His heart rate increased again as he heard Link’s soft voice and laugh and then he was in the doorway, glancing around the room slowly, confident and smiling warmly. Solid and rigid and powerful. Rhett stared at him, unable to do anything else. He looked so fucking good.

Link smiled at him quickly before glancing back to Tom holding out his hand.

“Tom, thanks very much for this. I won’t tie him up for long.”

Rhett automatically thought back to the last time he had been restrained. Completely immobilised. He swallowed carefully as he watched Link talking to Tom.

“Oh, no problem at all Link. As I said to Rhett, you guys can use my office. Just the third on the right there.” 

“Thanks again.” He looked around the room again, saying a general hello to everyone else. Some standing to shake his hand as well. John’s girlfriend blushed when he looked at her smiling. He turned his attention to Rhett. Who was looking almost as enthralled as the girl across the table. 

He smiled slowly at his best friend. Knowing that Rhett was utterly lost in his own thoughts.

“Rhett. Good to see ya,” he said as casually as possible holding out his hand and they shook warmly. “Sorry about this, though.”

Rhett blinked, snapping out of his daze, standing and smiling. “No worries, Link.” 

Rhett lead them down the hallway to the indicated room, which was, in fact, a small office. A large desk along the wall opposite the door, a small couch along the adjacent wall, and that was about it. A bookcase that had seen better days, and should really have fewer items on its shelves for prudence sake. 

But Link wasn’t there to judge Tom’s storage choices so as he entered the room after Rhett he just stated, “Not much room to swing a cat.” before shutting the door carefully behind them. He studied it a moment, and then slid the bolt at the top of the door.

He turned back to face Rhett who was standing an arm's length away, looking slowly up and down his body, throwing his laptop bag onto the couch.

“Hmm. You look really good, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Rhett replied quietly.

Link turned them both, pressing Rhett against the door.

“Sshhh. Ok. Don’t even breathe loud.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

HIs mouth crashed into Rhett’s, no gentle gentle today. His hand moving to his own belt, undoing it quickly, pulling it from the loops, as Rhett’s hands moved over his back and ass kissing him passionately. The belt sliding free sounding a hundred times louder with their heightened awareness. Pausing the kiss to place it carefully on the couch.

“I’m already pretty hard Rhett, but I’m not yet hard enough to do what I want to be doing.” 

Rhett stared down at him, his breathing already heavy. Imagining everyone sitting around the table ten meters away.

“Are you? Are you really gonna fuck me, Sir?” he said as quietly as he could without whispering.

“I didn’t drive all the way over here to say hi,” replied Link, his gaze stern. “Get on your knees.” 

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett could feel his cock hard, pressing against his jeans almost painfully as he knelt between Link and the door. This was so bad. So bad. But, fuck it was good. And Link was being a whole other level of authoritative. He loved it. 

He unzipped Link’s jeans as quickly as he could freeing him from his underwear, stroking him and licking along his shaft, making him wet and slippery. Hearing the occasional raised voice or laughter from the other guests causing him to redouble his efforts.

“Mmm. Good boy,” said Link softly. 

“Mmm. I love your cock, Sir.” Rhett said quietly.

“Hmm. I know you do. Now, show me what you can do with that mouth of yours.” 

Rhett moaned taking him into his mouth as far as he dared.

“Ssshhh, baby. You gotta be quiet.” Link smiled down at him. Watching his cock slide in and out of Rhett’s mouth. 

His eyes closed, one hand on Link’s hip, the other wrapped around the rest of his shaft. He was focused purely on turning him on, making him as hard as he could as fast as he could. He wanted him to fuck him so bad. He was shocked at his level of arousal. But he wasn’t gonna waste time worrying about it now.

Link rested one hand on the door in front of him, rocking his hips slightly in time with Rhett’s mouth. He really did feel very fucking good doing that. He wondered if he had been practicing with the toy since their last encounter.

He carefully stopped Rhett and withdrew from his mouth.

“Get up,” he stepped back, turning and clearing a space on the desk. Putting a photo of some unknown person face down on the surface before turning back to Rhett. He stepped forward and undid the button on his jeans, tugging the zipper down.

“Bend over the desk.” Link said before moving to his laptop bag and removing some lube and condoms. He walked the few steps back to Rhett and yanked his jeans and underwear down roughly, squeezing his ass.

“Oh, gosh. Sir. I want you so bad.”

“Ok, now Rhett. You really gotta be quiet. Very quiet. If I hear you make any noise I will make you scream my name.” 

Rhett nodded against the surface of the desk.

“I’m serious. Do you understand.”

“Yes, Sir. I will be quiet while you fuck me. I will. Please, Sir.” 

“Good boy. Now hold yourself open for me.”

Link knelt and licked Rhett’s ass causing the other man to question is assurance of silence immediately.

“Oh...oh…,” he breathed out as quietly as he could. “Oh, Sir, hold on. Please.” 

Link pause a moment, kissing the top of this thighs.

“I can’t be completely quiet when you are doing that, Sir. Can I just make tiny noises when you’re doing that. Just really quiet, little noise. Like. Tiny. No one will hear.” 

Link smirked against his leg. 

“Ok, Honey, since you asked so nicely. But. Very ‘tiny’ noises only.” he kept smiling as he resumed licking Rhett’s ass, finding it a little difficult to not laugh some whenever a noise did leave the big man. After a couple of minutes, he stood behind him, rubbing his erection against Rhett’s ass. They were on a schedule. Applying lube to his fingers, sliding them into him carefully, and the urge to laugh was completely forgotten.

Rhett was breathing through his mouth, saying quiet oh’s every other thrust of Link’s hand. His own gripping the edges of the desk.

He kept up a slow rhythm, moving slowly trying to get him prepared as quickly as possible.

“Ready, Rhett?” 

“Please, Sir. Just. Be, ah. A little gentle to start?” 

He withdrew his fingers and rubbed his cock against his ass. 

“Relax honey.” 

“I want you so bad, Sir.” 

“I know. Just shhh. Relax.” 

“Gosh, you feel so big.” 

“I am. Now, relax baby. I’ll take it slow. Remember, shh.” 

“Oh, fuck me, Sir,” he said quietly against the desk unsure if it had been loud enough for Link to even hear him, taking a deep breath and focusing on relaxing as much as he could. He felt Link press into him, the initial pain intense still, shooting through his body into his stomach and down his thighs. He groaned as quietly as he could, clamping around Link’s cock.

Link moan softly, his hand massaging Rhett’s back, waiting while Rhett adjusted to him slowly.

“Oh, Sir. Just… a minute. I’m nearly ready, Sir. Fuck you feel good. So good. It’s ah. Not. Ah hurting so much.” 

“Take as long as you need, baby.” Link glanced at the clock on the desk. They had been in here for ten minutes so far. Time sure flew when you were having fun. The conversations in the other room seemed to be unaffected so far by their absence and their quiet conversation.

He moved a little deeper as he felt Rhett relax around him. 

“Ooohhhhh. Holy wow.” 

Link smiled and waited again, forcing himself to be patient and not just take what he wanted.

“You, ah. You have never fucked me like this before.” 

“You like?” 

“Oh, yes, Sir.”

He pushed steadily forward, not stopping until he was buried as deep as he could.

Rhett inhaling sharply, his hands tensing around the edge of the desk as he focused on keeping his ass as relaxed as he could.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” Link said softly. “Come round to your mates house uninvited and fuck you on his desk.”

Rhett sighed quietly and pushed back into him. “Oh, Sir. Anything you want, Sir.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you now Rhett. No playing about today.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett could already feel his legs wanting to buckle with the intense pleasure and pain of having Link so deep inside him. “Please do it. Anything you want, Sir. I’ll be quiet.” Rhett whispered turning his head to the side, “Oh, please fuck me…” licking his lips, speaking as clearly as he could, “Fuck me, Daddy.” 

Rhett and the desk shifted forcefully forward, banging into the wall as Link drove into him hard with a low growl. Both men pausing a moment as Link hauled the desk with the majority of Rhett’s weight on it back to its original position roughly. Rhett was surprised how strong he was when aroused, pretty sure Link would not be able to repeat the movement if he asked him to later.

“Ah, Fuck it.” Link muttered and then he was. Hard. One hand on Rhett’s hip, the other on his shoulder for leverage. Both men breathing hard, trying to do so quietly.

Rhett bracing himself as best he could, a hand on the wall, trying to keep most of his weight off the desk, worried it might shift again, or break under their combined passion.

“Oh, yeah, Daddy. Fuck me good.” Rhett whispered again, his eyes tightly closed breathing through the pleasure and the pain. Loving the effect his words were having on Link. Wanting him to fuck him without restraint for the first time.

“Like this?” 

“Yeah, yes. yes. Sir. That’s. Oh so good. I’m so close to coming, Sir. Is that ok? Please?” he whispered.

“Yeah, Rhett. Show me how much you love getting fucked like this. Come over his desk.” 

Rhett grabbed his cock and began pumping it in time with Link’s movements. He felt like he was going to pass out. He had had no idea it was possible to be fucked so hard and thoroughly and still be able to stay mostly upright. He kept breathing harshly through his mouth trying not to vocalise any of the pleasure he was feeling, which only heightened it further.

“Oh, god.” Rhett began coming, moaning loudly lost in the sensations flying through his body, Link painfully clamping a hand quickly and firmly over his mouth and blocking his nose effectively shutting off his air supply and ability to make further noise above a murmur.

“Shut up!” Link growled in his ear, pounding into him still. “You want them all to hear how good I’m fucking you, Rhett? Huh? Cause I don’t mind showing off for a crowd.” 

He shook his head quickly, needing to breathe, his heart racing, his orgasm rocking through him, building and building instead of falling away over time. His come spurting over the desk in powerful bursts over and over. Rhett making a quick mental note to clean the wall too before his eyes closed. He felt like he was going to blackout, but still he pushed back hard onto Link’s cock, meeting every thrust.

“Ok, I’m gonna take my hand away. Be quiet.” 

He nodded taking a deep breath once Link’s hand fell away, moving back to his shoulder. Rhett hung his head, breathing as steadily as he could, his whole body shuddering, fucking himself on Link’s cock even then.

“Oh, Sir,” he said quietly, matching Link’s movements firmly. Loving how much trouble Link was having keeping quiet as he moaned and swore softly, slamming into him again and again. “Oh, Daddy. Please, come in my ass. I wanna make you come, Sir. Feel how much I want it. Your cock’s so nice. Filling me up so good.” 

“Fuck, Rhett.” He came hard, losing all coordination of his movements, slowing and speeding up again, nearly falling sideways as he swore again. “Fuck. Shit, Fuck.” but all barely above a whisper as Rhett continued moving beneath him, softly telling him how much he loved it, wanted all of it, all of him and to not stop until he had taken all he wanted.

He finally stepped back clumsily, leaning against the door, his head resting against it as he tried to slow his breathing. Rhett stood slowly with the help of the desk, looking down at the mess he had made. Glancing over his shoulder at Link who looked well fucked. He was disposing of the condom in tissues from his laptop bag. 

“Came prepared?” 

“Prepared to come. Here,” he threw a packet of antibacterial wipes to Rhett. “Be a good friend and clean up your mess.” 

Rhett grinned and did as directed, wrapping them in more tissues which Link stuffed back in his bag with a less than pleased look on his face. He fixed up his clothing and pushed his hair back out of his eyes, putting his bag on the floor, and sitting heavily on the couch, pushing his glasses back up.

“Come here, Rhett.” 

Rhett sat down next to Link, his arm along the back of the couch.

They looked at each other a little dazed and still out of breath some. They both laughed quietly.

“You look like you just got fucked.” said Link.

“That proposal was full on.” 

Link took a deep breath and rested his head against the back of the couch and Rhett’s arm, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“We better stay in here for another five or so minutes. Try look less like we were doing what we were doing.” 

“Fuck that was good,” replied Rhett. “Sir,” he added quickly, glancing at Link who seemed too relaxed to care right now. “You’ve never fucked me like that. In that position, or like...fucked me.” 

Link glanced at him. “One off the bucket list?” 

“It still feels like you’re inside me. Whenever I move.” 

Link smiled. Liking how talkative Rhett could be after sex. Rhett liked learning new things about himself as well it seemed and sharing his thoughts with Link.

“Thank you for making time for me today, Rhett.”

“Anytime. Seriously. Especially if you want that.” Rhett lay his head back on the wall above the couch, closing his eyes. “Do you think anyone overheard anything?” 

“Hard to tell. I mean there was no sudden pause in conversation, but I’m not sure how quiet we ended up actually being.”

“You can fuck me anytime, anywhere Sir. I don’t care if they did hear. It was worth it.” 

Link smiled and climbed onto his knee, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Is that right?” 

Rhett swallowed. “Yes, Sir. It is.” 

“You’re a good boy.”

They spent the next few minutes kissing gently, fixing one another’s hair as best they could and making sure nothing was too out of place in the room.

“Ok.” Link took a deep breath in, kissed Rhett once more and stepped back to the door. “Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“Come see me later, hmm?” 

“Sure.” 

Link opened the door and they walked towards the front of the house passing the dining room in the way. Conversations and laughter were still filling the room.

Link put his head round the corner waving his goodbyes.

“Thanks again, Tom. See y’all another time.” 

“Link! You should stay, have a drink. I haven’t caught up with you for ages.” 

Link smiled but shook his head a little. “Ah, no I really can’t today. I have to get this back to Stevie so we can get everyone booked and confirmed, but another time.” He waved vaguely at the rest of the room and backed out as gracefully as possible.

Rhett walked him the rest of the way out and continued with him to his car. Both of them talking about filming and shots and cameras and angles and none of it meaning anything to either of them.

They stood alongside Link’s car in the bright L.A sun. 

“You still look kinda fucked, Rhett.” said Link quietly.

“You too, Sir. It suits you.” 

Link smiled, glancing back at the house, stopping himself from touching him. “And you.” 

“Love you, Sir.” 

Link smiled, “Mmm. I love you. I’d kiss you if we didn’t have an audience.” 

“Do we?” 

“Yeah. Your friend’s girlfriend is nosy.” 

“I think she wants you.” 

“Well, you have me. All other miscellaneous positions are currently filled.” 

“Maybe you could show her that.” 

Link smiled slowly. “You think that’s a good idea, Rhett?”

He squinted and looked up at the sky, leaning on Link’s car beside him. Both with their arms crossed, relaxed and contemplative.

“Maybe now is not the time to have a chat about coming out. You’re probably right, Sir. I just like the idea of wiping that mooning over you look off her face. Her boyfriend is sitting right there.” 

“This jealous streak of yours is going to make you do foolish and impulsive things, Rhett.” 

Rhett looked down at his shoes, nudging Link’s foot with his own. “I know.” 

Both men smiled. 

“It’s quite cute when it’s not fucking me off.” 

“I know.” he said again. 

“So, you would like this girl to know that you do it for me and she is not even on my radar?” 

Rhett smiled, nervous and happy and loving that Link was beside him for another few moments.

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“Firstly, Rhett. That’s the third time you have addressed me without using Sir. I even would have accepted Daddy, since you seemed to like that earlier. And it appears to have worked for me too.” he laughed a little before becoming serious again. “So. unfortunately, you’re gonna have to be punished when I next see you.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“I think it’s time you were spanked.” 

“Oh,” he looked at him, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. “Really, Sir?” 

Link giggled a little breaking character. “Yeah, Rhett. For reals,” he cleared his throat, stood a little straighter and continued. “Five smacks per infraction. So fifteen. Don’t fuck up between now and then, because that’s kind of a lot for your first time.” 

“Yes, Sir.” But still he smiled, unable to help himself.

“So, now just the issue of that girl that keeps checking me out, out the window. Still. Is it making you mad?” 

“No, Sir. You can want whoever you wish.” 

“I know that, Rhett. But does it make you mad that she’s staring at me like she might wanna fuck me when you are standing right there?” 

“Yeah. Yes, Sir.” 

Link smiled. “That was close. I told you this jealousy is gonna get you in trouble.” He stepped away from the car, looking up at Rhett, his head tilting to the side. “If you want me to kiss you now, I will. You can even pin me against my car if you want.” 

Rhett looked down at Link, smiling slowly. “Really?” 

“Ah huh. If you can handle the potential consequences. I’m happy to. Provided our boxes don’t get fucked up in the carnage.”

They both stood smiling at each other. Waiting to see if they were quite ready to leap. 

Rhett sighed deeply. “I think maybe it might be better for it to be a bit more planned than a random stranger saying whatever to whoever.” 

“I think that sounds sensible. I’ll still let you pin me against my car later. After your punishment.” 

“How about a hug?” 

“Sure, friends hug right?” 

Link stepped into Rhett’s arms, resting his head against his chest, slipping his arms between Rhett and the cool surface of the car. Letting his hands rest on Rhett’s lower back, clasping the other as he normally did. 

He murmured against him. The warmth of Rhett’s arms making him smile. Feeling anchored and loved.

“Sometimes you make me feel like I’m a giant, Rhett, controlling the world with a glance. And sometimes you make me feel very small, sheltered and cradled by you, safe and calm” he said softly against his chest. Rhett’s arms pulling him even closer. “I like both. A lot.” 

“That’s a hallmark card, Sir. I knew you had it in you.” 

Link smiled, his hands sliding further down Rhett’s back, moving over his ass, the firm metal of the car hurting the bones in his hands slightly, but he squeezed a little anyway pressing him harder against his body. 

“But, I’m still punishing you tonight. No mercy.” 

“I love you, Sir.”

“Love you too, honey.” Link stepped back, letting his hands fall back to his sides, again only just remembering to not kiss Rhett.

He unlocked his car and climbed in, throwing his bag on the passenger seat.

“Drive carefully, Sir.” 

“I will. Have fun, and gimme a call when you’re on your way.” Link paused, putting the key in the ignition before looking back up at Rhett. “Do you think she’d have figured out the angle of my arms.” 

“When you were squeezing my ass?” Rhett smiled down at him, leaning on the open door. “No, but she probably saw my eyes rolling and giant grin. Drive safe, Sir.”


End file.
